peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-16 ;Comments * Two sessions from the Housemartins played on Peel's show, with the band's third session billed as the Fish City 5. *Peel mentions doing the London to Brighton bicycle race, but only managed to do 46 miles, before giving up. *Peel would like to see Denmark win the World Cup football, because they are the only team in the competition so far that has a Liverpool football player. *Peel mentions he met a bloke last week, who sent him several South American records, but found most of them were pop, but says he will play some of them in the next few weeks before playing an Argentine record sent by the bloke from an artist called Soda Stereo. *Peel mentions a listener named Linda Unwin who sent a picture of her axolotl named after him. Peel didn't seem impressed with the axolotl and described it as a rump little creature. *Peel wasn't impressed with the Bob Marley documentary last night on television, describing it as trifle little disappointing and good in parts. Sessions *Housemartins #2. Recorded: 1986-04-06. Broadcast: 14 April 1986. Repeated: 29 April 1986, 16 July 1986, 24 December 1986 *Housemartins #3. Recorded: 1986-06-03. Repeated: 02 July 1986, 22 December 1986 Tracklisting *Housemartins: Pickin' The Blues (Peel tune signature) (session) *Housemartins: Happy Hour (session) *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (12") People Unite *Bogshed: Morning Sir (7") Shelfish *Real Roxanne with Hitman Howie Tee: Bang Zoom! (Let's Go-Go) (12") Cooltempo *Housemartins: Heaven Help Us All (session) *Chumbawamba: Rich Pop Stars Make Good Socialists (v/a 7" Flexi-disc - Red Rhino Distribution) Agit Prop *Morgan Blanco: Camino Verde (v/a LP - Fiesta Vallenata Con Globestyle Records!) Globe Style *Smiths: Cemetery Gates (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade :(Janice Long promo) *Housemartins: Get Up Off Our Knees (session) *Ken Bob: In Danger (v/a LP - Roy Cousins Presents Wambesi Allstars) Heartbeat *Billy Bragg: Levi Stubbs' Tears (7") Go! Discs *Keith LeBlanc: I'll Come Up With Something (LP - Major Malfunction) World *Housemartins: He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother (session) *Ramones: Baby, I Love You (LP - End Of The Century) Sire *M.C. Chill: M.C. Story (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop Electro 12) Street Sounds *Soda Stereo: Juego De Seducción (LP - Nada Personal) Discos CBS *Walking Seeds: Milk (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *Housemartins: Caravan Of Love (session) *Vernons Girls: Only You Can Do It (v/a LP - Girl Zone) Impact :(JP: 'Why were they never enormously famous') *Three Johns: Johnny, The Perfect Son (LP - The World By Storm) Abstract *Sonic Youth: Shadow Of A Doubt (LP - EVOL) Blast First *Lloyd Hemmings: Rude Boy (7") Firehouse *Housemartins: When I First Met Jesus (session) *Crime And The City Solution: Adventure (12" - The Kentucky Click / Adventure) Mute *Agnostic Front: Out For Blood (LP - Cause For Alarm) Rough Justice *Housemartins: Over There (session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Roots (LP - Rebel Music) Island *Primal Scream: Velocity Girl (7" - Crystal Crescent) Creation *Stump: Buffalo (v/a LP - C86) Rough Trade *RUN DMC: Perfection (LP - Raising Hell) London *Housemartins: Happy Hour (session) (repeated again) File ;Name *020A-B0858XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:54 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B858/1) Category:Peel shows Category:1986 Category:British Library